


Оружие судного дня, или Зачем далеки сожгли Мастера и отправили его пепел Седьмому Доктору

by Kollega, WTFDaleks2018



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, The Cult of Skaro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Автора давно интересовал вопрос, по какой причине в фильме «Доктор Кто» 1996 года далеки сожгли Мастера и прислали Доктору его пепел. И действительно, по какой?





	Оружие судного дня, или Зачем далеки сожгли Мастера и отправили его пепел Седьмому Доктору

— МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ МЫСЛИТЬ НЕСТАНДАРТНО! ТАК ПРИКАЗАЛ ИМПЕРАТОР ДАЛЕКОВ! — заявил далек Сек остальным членам Культа Скаро. Те держали на мушке повелителя времени, известного им с давних пор. Его имя, впрочем, в их базах данных не значилось, только прозвище. Повелитель времени, которого далеки знали под кодовым наименованием «Мастер», стоял, изображая полное безразличие, и все же нервно подергивал кончиком черного пушистого хвоста.

— ЧТО МЫ МОЖЕМ СДЕЛАТЬ С НИМ? ДУМАЙТЕ! ПРЕДЛАГАЙТЕ! — приказал Сек.

— УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! — сказал Тай.

— НЕТ! РЕШЕНИЕ ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ НЕСТАНДАРТНЫМ! — отбросил вариант Сек. — МАСТЕРА УЖЕ ПЫТАЛИСЬ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ, НО ОН СБЕЖАЛ И ДАЖЕ В ОБГОРЕВШЕМ ВИДЕ ДОСТАВИЛ НЕМАЛО ПРОБЛЕМ!

— Если вы меня отпустите, я приведу Доктора прямо к вам! — сделал попытку Мастер, но Джаст тут же ответил ему:

— ТЫ ПРЕДЛАГАЛ ЭТОТ ВАРИАНТ ДАЛЕКАМ УЖЕ ТРИ ТЫСЯЧИ СТО ВОСЕМЬДЕСЯТ ЧЕТЫРЕ РАЗА. ДОКТОРА ТЫ ПРИВЕЛ ТОЛЬКО ДВАЖДЫ. СЛИШКОМ НИЗКАЯ РЕЗУЛЬТАТИВНОСТЬ! ОТКАЗАТЬ!

— МЫ МОЖЕМ ПОЗВОНИТЬ ДОКТОРУ И СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ЕГО МАСТЕР У НАС, И ТОГДА ДОКТОР ПРИДЕТ К НАМ САМ! — предложил Каан. — А ПОКА ДОКТОР БУДЕТ ГОВОРИТЬ С ВЕРХОВНЫМ ДАЛЕКОМ ЧЕРЕЗ МЕГАФОН, МЫ ПОДКРАДЕМСЯ СЗАДИ И УНИЧТОЖИМ ЕГО!

— ДОКТОР ОТВЕТИТ НАМ, ЧТО НЕ ВЕДЕТ ПЕРЕГОВОРОВ С ТЕРРОРИСТАМИ! Я ТОЖЕ ИЗУЧАЛ ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЕ СЕРИАЛЫ ЗЕМЛИ! — возразил Тай.

— Я могу сам написать Доктору письмо! Он мне поверит! — Мастер схватился за последнюю соломинку. Но Каан не думал сдавать позиции:

— МЫ МОЖЕМ ОТПРАВИТЬ ДОКТОРУ ПОСЫЛКУ С ЧАСТЬЮ ТЕЛА МАСТЕРА! ОН НЕ СМОЖЕТ ОТКАЗАТЬСЯ!

— ЭТА СТРАТЕГИЯ ПРОВАЛЬНА! — забраковал идею Сек. — ВСЕ ИСТОЧНИКИ ПОДТВЕРЖДАЮТ, ЧТО ТОГДА НАМ ВСЕ РАВНО ПРИДЕТСЯ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ЕГО. МАСТЕР — СЛИШКОМ ЦЕННЫЙ РЕСУРС!

— Очень ценный, поверьте! Я смогу…

— У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ИДЕЯ! — воскликнул, перебивая его, Сек. — УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!!! МАКСИМАЛЬНОЕ УНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ!

Остальные, вторя ему, выстрелили в Мастера и стреляли до тех пор, пока от него не осталась горстка серого дымящегося пепла.

— ЗАЧЕМ МЫ СДЕЛАЛИ ЭТО? ОБЪЯСНИТЬ! — спросил Каан.

Сек, гудя сервоприводами, объехал то, что осталось от Мастера, и взял «вантузом» с полки стоявшую там шкатулку.

— ТЕПЕРЬ СОБЕРИТЕ ПЕПЕЛ! МЫ ОТПРАВИМ ЕГО ДОКТОРУ!

— ОБЪЯСНИТЬ! — присоединился к Каану Джаст.

— ДОКТОР ПОЛУЧИТ НЕ ПРОСТО ПРАХ! ВСЕ РАСЧЕТЫ ГОВОРЯТ О ТОМ, ЧТО МАСТЕР МОЖЕТ ВОССТАНОВИТЬСЯ ДАЖЕ ИЗ ЭТОГО СОСТОЯНИЯ! ТОГДА ОН ОБРАТИТ СВОЙ ГНЕВ НА ТОГО, КТО БУДЕТ БЛИЖЕ ВСЕХ! НА ДОКТОРА! — заявил Сек. — МАСТЕР БУДЕТ НАШИМ ОРУЖИЕМ СУДНОГО ДНЯ! В ЭТОМ КАЧЕСТВЕ ОН МАКСИМАЛЬНО ЭФФЕКТИВЕН! Я РЕШИЛ ПРОБЛЕМУ! ЭТО ГЕНИАЛЬНОЕ РЕШЕНИЕ! СОБИРАЙТЕ ПРАХ!

Он бросил шкатулку на пол, развернулся и выехал из комнаты.

— ЭТОТ ПЛАН НЕ СРАБОТАЕТ! ЧТО-ТО ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ПОЙДЕТ НЕ ТАК! — проворчал Каан, но повиновался. Остальные далеки начали собирать пепел Мастера и осторожно перекладывать в шкатулку.


End file.
